The present invention relates to a slot-in disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a plurality of switches that can be pressed by a single switch operating mechanism.
There is known a slot-in disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a switch mechanism operable when a pair of turn arms is turned so as to be spread away from each other by a disk inserted from a disk slot, and a disk transfer mechanism having a motor energizable by the switch mechanism for rotating transfer rollers on the turn arms to transfer the disk onto a disk table. The switch mechanism has first and second switches. When the first switch is turned on, the motor is energized to transfer the disk. When the second switch is turned on, the rotational speed of the motor is controlled to change the speed at which the disk is transferred. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-151193, for example.
With the above conventional slot-in disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, since the first switch and the second switch are pressed by respective different switch operating levers, the number of parts used is large and the switch mechanism is complex in structure.